1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related art
In the related art, a projector having a light source device, a light modulation device configured to form an image light by modulating a luminous flux emitted from the light source device according to image data, a projection optical device configured to project the image light in an enlarged scale, and a power supply device configured to supply an electric power to respective devices (See JP-A-2006-343565) is known. The projector disclosed in JP-A-2006-343565 includes a first cooling fan configured to cool the light source device, a second cooling fan configured to cool the power supply device, and a single exhaust fan configured to take hot air increased in temperature in by cooling the respective devices and exhaust the same out of the projector in addition to the respective devices as described above. The projector disclosed in JP-A-2006-343565 is configured to cool the light source device and the power supply device by the respective cooling fans, so that shortening of the lifetimes of the respective devices due to the increase in temperature of the respective devices can be prevented. Since the hot air from the respective devices is taken in by the single exhaust fan and is discharged out of the projector, the projector can be downsized in comparison with the case of providing the exhaust fans for the respective devices.
When providing the exhaust fans for the light source device and the power supply device respectively, the respective exhaust fans each must simply take the hot air from the device corresponding thereto. However, in the projector disclosed in JP-A-2006-343565, since the one exhaust fan must take the hot air from both devices in, and hence the exhaust fan must be driven at a high drive voltage correspondingly, so that there arises a problem of increase in noise generated by the exhaust fan.